forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Durlag's Tower (adventure)
| editor = Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 38 | debut = 2016 | released = 2016 | story arc = Storm King's Thunder | realm year = | setting = Durlag's Tower | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 11 – 16 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Chelimber's Descent | followed_by = Durlag's Tomb | source = dmsguild.com }} Durlag's Tower is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Storm King's Thunder series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Durlag's Tower, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 11 - to 16 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Bahldrak Slagspit • Baron Rajiram • Bellegia Slagspit • Bitter-root • Hsing • K’nap • Schvalt • SEER :Durlag Trollkiller ;Creatures: :Beholder zombie • Blue slaad • Chain devil • Cloud giant • Death slaad • Dwarf • Glabrezu • Human • Invisible stalker • Nalfeshnee • pseudodragon • Quasit • Tanarukk • Vrock • Wood elf ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Durlag's Tower :;Forests: Wood of Sharp Teeth :;Inns & Taverns: Red Sheaf :;Region: Western Heartlands :;Settlements: Beregost :Baldur's Gate • Delzoun • Eartheart • Great Rift • Hordelands • Neverwinter • Sword Coast ;Magic: :;Items: ''Staff of thunder and lightning :;Potions: Potion of frost giant strength • Potion of healing • Potion of invulnerability • Potion of spead • Potion of superior healing :;Spells: Animal messenger • Antimagic aura • Arcane lock • Banishment • Barkskin • Cloudkill • Confusion • Cure wounds • Darkness • Detect magic • Detect thoughts • Dispel magic • Divination • Druidcraft • Entangle • Fear • Feather fall • Fireball • Flesh to stone • Fly • Freedom of movement • Glyph of warding • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Identify • Invisibility • Knock • Lesser restoration • Longstrider • Mage hand • Major image • Misty step • Otto’s irresistible dance • Plane shift • Power word stun • Prayer of healing • Produce flame • Raise dead • Remove curse • Reverse gravity • Revivify • See invisibility • Shillelagh • Silence • Speak with animals • Speak with dead • Teleport • Thunderwave • Tongues • True resurrection ;Misc: :Hizagkuur ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim :Red Wizards of Thay ;Religions: :Angharradh • Moradin • Silvanus • Vergadain Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Storm King's Thunder Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Published in 2016 Category:Adventurers League Category:Works by Alan Patrick Category:Western Heartlands adventures